Knighthood: A Tale of Remembrance
by BlackShadowFlamez
Summary: What happens when Kieran forces Oscar to remember their days of training to be a knight? Delving into the past, we learn about the longstanding, onesided rivalry between the two. Read and review!  Rating for later chapters.
1. Conversion Averted?

**Well, it's another attempt of mine at a Fire Emblem story. Hopefully it does good! Anyways, on with the disclaimer, blah blah blah. I do not own Fire Emblem and stuff, so on with the story!! I only own the OC's featured throughout the story. You will know who they are when they appear...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Conversion...Averted?**

"So nice to be able to relax for once."

"I know what you mean. We've been fighting non-stop."

"But that's not really a problem right? And that's not what I was talking about."

"Nah..I guess not."

"Lemme guess...you're hiding from Kieran again?"

"I guess you hit the nail on the head Boyd. He won't stop hounding me about becoming a Crimean Knight again. It's awfully annoying."

Boyd laughed.

"How many times have I heard you tell him that?"

"I swear it's been about one hundred times. And everytime I refuse he's always like, 'Where's your pride, Oscar?', 'You must be crazy!', 'It's an honor to serve you country when she is in dire need!'. Frankly, I've heard it all before. He's not going to make me change my mind and that's that. I love being a mercenary."

Out in the hallway, they could hear yelling.

"Oscar you curr!! Show yourself!!"

Oscar sighed.

"It's Kieran...again."

As soon as Boyd was going to reply, the door burst open.

"OSCAR! I have found you at last!" Kieran bellowed, storming in.

"Oh no. Hello Kieran."

"Don't 'Hello Kieran' me!! I've been searching for you all day!"

"And what for may I ask?"

"Ok, I decided to stop trying to convert you-"

"You make it sound like you're trying to convert my religion."

"I think it's time for me to leave," Boyd said, as he got up and headed out the door.

"Bye Boyd," Oscar sighed.

"Stop interrupting!! Anyways, I decided, since my tactics seem not have not been working, I shall give up-"

"Thank god."

"STOP WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS!! This is hard enough as it is," Kieran yelled out, exasperated.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. You look like you're going to blow a gasket or something."

"As I was saying, since my tactics are not working on the likes of you, I shall give up for now and let you wallow in your shame, and try again later."

"You're just giving up...for now...?"

Kieran nodded emphatically.

"You will realise soon enough, the error of your ways. Serving your country is one of the greatest things in life a man can do! It shows your honor and pride for the country from which you were born; the country you are destined to defend if need be! The glory..." Kieran rattled on.

Oscar prepared himself for a lecture that would last a very, VERY long time. Kieran was very good at rammbling on and on about a man's pride an honor. He sat himself in a chair and listened to Kieran drone on...

**Two hours later...**

"But YOU Oscar...you are a dishonor to Crimea herself!! You refuse to serve her and you call yourself a man?! Men do not refuse service to their home country!! Men like you are what anger these proud men giving up their live's to protect their country!! You are a disgrace to all the Crimean Soliders you used to serve with Oscar, and I want you to think hard about how much disgrace you've caused this country!!" Kieran whipped around after finishing his extremely LONG and extremely BORING lecture to find Oscar, sleeping peacefully

"OSCAR!!!! YOU DASTARD!!!!!" Kieran yelled angrily.

Oscar stirred and cracked open an eye.

"Wow...how long was I out...?"

"ARGH!!!" Kieran screamed, storming out of the room.

"Wonder what's eating him..." Oscar said as he fell back asleep.

* * *

"THAT CURR!! He FELL ASLEEP WHILE I, KIERAN, was teaching him a valuable lesson about honor!!! How dare he!! Falling asleep while I'm talking is just as bad as spitting on the name of Crimea herself!!! How dare he!!? I shall now try thrice as hard as I did at convincing him to become a knight again!!" he fumed out loud, making all the others in the company look at him. 

But did he care? Of course not!

"Kieran...are you alright mate? You seem a tad off kilter today..." Boyd asked him hesitantly.

"I'm fine...just super fine..." Kieran replied, heading off to go train to get rid of all the anger he was feeling.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!! It's gonna get better in the later chapters believe me...the first chapter is usually the most boring. Review tons please!! Sorry it's a bit short, but the other chapters will be much longer! Guten Abend!**


	2. Day of Reckoning

**It's time for Chapter Two!! Believe me, the story will get longer and much better, since I know the first chapter was kinda blah...and I'll try to update it as much as possible, so enjoy!! I do not own Fire Emblem, I only own the OC's that will be featured throughout the story...**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Day of Reckoning**

"WOW. I'm surprised Kieran can walk by you without saying something about being a knight or manly pride."

It was two days after Kieran's declaration and extremely long speech. He had not once, in the whole forty-eight hours, confronted Oscar, or even looked at him. He had this odd determined look on his face that made everyone run away. Yes, it was just that creepy.

Oscar nodded his head in agreement to Boyd.

"It's kinda nice not hearing his constant jabbering on and on about it. Peace and quiet at last."

But not for long.

"OSCAR!!! YOU CURR, WHERE DID YOU DISAPPEAR TO???" Kieran yelled from someplace not so far away.

"Uh oh. I just had to open my big mouth an-"

"THERE YOU ARE!!! YOU DASTARD!! TRYING TO RUN AWAY AGAIN ARE YOU??!!" Kieran yelled.

He stormed angrily through a crowd of people and stomped over to Oscar.

"Um...Kieran...I wasn't trying to run away you know...I was just wa-"

"I DO NOT WAN'T TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES!! YOU WILL COME WITH ME AND WE SHALL SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"

"Ummmm...alright. Can we please go elsewhere though? People are staring..." Oscar said looking at a few passer-bys who were staring at Kieran like he had three heads.

"Oh...uh sure," Kieran said, now aware of how creepy he was actually coming off.

He walked into the camp's main building, and headed down the extremely long hallway with Oscar in tow.

"So...how're we gonna 'settle this'?" Oscar asked to break the silence.

"Oh...you'll see..." was Kieran's reply.

Eventually, they got to their destination. It was just a simple room. No booby traps hidden in the room, no nothing. Just two chairs and a table.

"Sit."

They both sat down in a chair.

"Are we going to have a staring contest?"

"No you fool!! We're gonna..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"I was just taking a meaningful pause before I finished my sentence!! We're just gonna...talk."

"Talk...? Are you serious?" Oscar asked, stunned.

"Yes I'm serious! I've been think-"

"WOW. You've actually been thinking? What has this world come to?"

"SILENCE! You make me out to be some bull-headed pig who has no thoughts whatsoever!!"

"But Kieran..."

"BE QUIET!!! Now...I've been thinking. I realized now my tatics have not been working...again. And I mulled over it day and night the last two days..."

"You've been...thinking about it for two days straight?"

"Yes!! Have you a problem?"

"Uh...no...not really...(_except that it's a little creepy)_..."

"Alright. Now you would probably like to know what conclusion I came to right?"

Oscar nodded.

"Well...I don't know why you wouldn't want to be a knight anymore. The answer is ever elusive."

"It took you two days to figure that out?"

"Yes!! I examined everything from every angle I could possibly think of...and nothing!! Absolutely nothing!! You were never like this back then! You told me it was your dream to be a knight!! I remember it like yesterday..."

**_Flashback..._**

Ah the days of yester year...It was a bright sunshiny day...well not really. Actually to be more accurate...it was really, really rainy. The day sucked. You couldn't see three feet in front of you. The new recruits were having battle training. It was kind of hard because the visability was very poor, and everyone was having trouble finding their targets. Eventually, after almost getting impaled by lances galore, the recruit's commander told everyone to put their horses up and to go inside. Everyone was relieved...especially the mud covered recruits who had fallen off their horses because they were extremely careless or extremely clumsy. The fires were roaring in the recruits' bunkhouses and everyone was relieved to be toasty warm instead of soaking wet. Three friend's were sitting by the fire laughing and enjoying their break from training.

"Ah...so warm...I hate the rain," Kirk said as he put his hands near the fire to warm them.

He had deep blue eyes and long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue tunic with tan breeches on. He also had his ears pierced. His armor was blue and was sitting near the fire drying off along with Oscar's and Kieran's.

"It's good training, fighting in weather like that!!! Imagine if that was a real battlefield!! Half of us would've already be dead or serverely wou-"

"Give it a rest Kieran!! No one wants to hear it!" yelled Crispin, an aspiring archer.

All the others voiced their agreements with Crispin's statement.

"Well I'm just saying that most of us were unprepared and they would've be-"

"Kieran...I think you'd better be quiet now," Oscar said quietly.

"Bah!" Kieran grumbled, heading over to his bunk, which he shared with Oscar. He flopped down on his bed and rolled over, facing the wall.

"Oh no, Crispin has done it again...he's in his pouting position," Kirk said as he turned back to Oscar, who was currently reading a book.

"Crispin is really good at that wouldn't you agree?" Oscar said, smiling.

"Oh yeah...those two must really hate each other..."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

"Stinking Crispin...always has to get the last word in...I swear I will get him one of these days..." Kieran fumed. 

Everytime he got angry, he would go lay on his bed to quietly seethe...and curse Crispin to the darkest depths of the special hell usually reserved for child molestors and people who talk in the movie theatre...not that any of those things existed yet. So as he fumed, their commander, Norman, burst into the room, sending everyone scrambling to stand at attention. Norman was a very tall, very lean man with a bristly mustache and a bristly personality to match.

"Attention! Since we will not be able to practice outside today, we will be working on proper care methods for your armor!! Everyone is to go to the tool shed and grab a rag and polish! I expect you back here in less than five minutes!! Dismissed!" he boomed like a modern day drill sergeant.

Everyone scrambled out the door and hastily jogged to the tool shed to grab their cleaning supplies.

"Aww...curses...we get stuck learning cleaning methods on the first rainy day we've had off...this sucks..." grumbled Kirk as he and Oscar grabbed some rags.

"It's not so bad. At least we aren't cleaning other people's armor, just our own," Oscar replied.

"GAH!! I HATE CLEANING!!" someone yelled from behind.

Lo and behold it was Kieran.

"CLEANING??? CLEANING OF ALL THE ACCURSED SUBJECTS???!!! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO POINT TO CLEANING!!!!" Kieran yelled angrily.

"Well Kieran...if you don't take care of your armor, it will get really dirty and it will look bad, and people won't take you seriously. Even if you are a good fighter," Oscar said, knowing Kieran would be liable to explode again if he didn't at least try to calm him down.

"Bah...stupid cleaning..." he grumbled, snatching up a rag and some polish.

The three friends speedily made their way back to the bunkhouse. Norman was already yelling at someone for getting their foot stuck in a bucket that was collecting drips from the leaking ceiling.

"YOU OAF!!! YOU DON'T HAVE THE MAKINGS OF A KNIGHT!! HOW COULD YOU GET YOUR FOOT STUCK IN A BUCKET!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!! FIFTY LAPS OUTSIDE NOW!!!"

The poor clumsy guy's name was Erik. He was a bit of an airhead, but he came from a wealthy family who thought he had potential to be a knight. To make a long story short, he didn't. He was extremely arrogant and cocky, which made everyone hate him, and because he had no talent and didn't even know which end of a sword to hold, that made everyone hate him even more. But because his parents had enough money to keep him there (probably because he had no talent and they just wanted to get rid of him, even though he had no talent and was absolutely useless), there he stayed. He had one follower, and his name was Dexter. Dexter was a complete idiot. He was extremely nerdy and had a high pitched nasily voice, which was really annoying and that was one of the reasons no one liked him, and plus he was a zero who was really weird. He rode an old, old gelding named Horace. He was slow. He was stupid. Therefore, he wasn't worth his weight in grass, though grass is free. Pretty much to sum it up, he wasn't worth squat. His reaction time was extremely poor; it took him at least five minutes for him to notice that someone was on his back. He couldn't keep up with any of the horses at a gallop, even though some of them were walking. Dexter had confessed that he wanted the old horse to die on many occasion so he could get another horse, as his parents had promised, that is if Horace keeled over very, very soon, and had made many attempts to push the old bag of bones to his limit so that maybe. just maybe, he would croak. But MAN was that old horse tough. He didn't even keel over after he was forced to walk to the back of the barn and back to his stall. Erik's horse, however, was a different story. He was fast. He was strong...but he wasn't smart. Just like his owner. His name was Rock. He was a 17.7 hand monster on four legs. He wouldn't let anyone but Dexter or Erik touch him...much less ride him. But when Erik got onto his back unscathed, he was in for the ride of his life. Rock didn't like to stop, nor did he like to go slow. He liked to go fast and by fast, I mean like REALLY fast, and once he started, he never stopped. Sometimes Erik would have to borrow an extra horse because Rock wouldn't allow him to practice like he should, and that would cause Norman to start yelling and that would mean extra chores or laps to be run.

"Now...as for the rest of you, I shall now demonstrate the proper wiping technique..." Norman said as he began to teach the recruits how to make their armor nice and shiny.

* * *

"MY HAND!! IT BURNS!!!" Kieran howled two hours later.

"Dang...two hours of circular motions can really be painful, " Kirk said as he nursed his aching wrist.

"Well, it wasn't that bad...I guess."

"NOT THAT BAD??? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Kieran moaned, soaking his hand in hot water.

"I'm just saying it could've been worse...as usual," Oscar said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm cleaning when the rest of us are hating every moment of it?" Kirk asked, shoving Kieran aside to have his turn with the hot water.

"Well, it's always been my dream to be a knight, and I'll make it happen no matter what. Even if that means I have to clean armor for the rest of the time."

"Dedicated much, eh?" Kirk said, heading over to his bunk, which he just happened to share with Crispin.

"I suppose so. Is that a bad thing?" Oscar smiled.

"No, it's not, but I'm glad you're not overly dedicated like Kieran," Kirk joked, laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DASTARD???!!! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Kieran yelled, tackling Kirk.

He missed and crashed into the bed post.

"You'll be feeling that in the morning...and I was just joking Kieran. And don't start with that manly pride crap either, " Kirk laughed, hopping onto his bed and blowing out the candle on the bedside table.

Kieran picked himself off of the floor holding his head and stomped over to his bed, flopping down, facing the wall.

"Oh no...he's in the pouting position again..."

"He'll get over it. Good night Kirk," Oscar said, climbing up into the top bunk.

"Night Oscar. Night Kieran."

Kieran grunted and blew out the candle.

* * *

**Yaye!! Chapter two is complete!! I told you it would be so much longer!! I hope you enjoyed it!! By the way, I do not condone treating animals badly like Dexter does. It's so not cool. Thank you and good night!! Since it is night when I'm writing this...**


	3. Iris

**Yaye!! It is now Chapter Three!! I'm glad Chapter Two made up for Chapter One by far (it compensated very much so) because it was a lot longer...but anyways, let us get on with the story!! As you know I do not own Fire Emblem, just my OC's (Kirk, Dexter, Erik, and Crispin, the evil ARCHER!!! Ahem...he's not really evil...he just has a bad attitude...much like Shinon...but in this chapter, I am introducing a few new OC's!)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Iris**

"Wow...and you remember all of this vividly?" Oscar asked Kieran as he finished.

"Yes! I have an amazing memory! Ah...the days of my youth like the fresh scent of lemons! as my father used to say when he told me the most magnificent stories!" Kieran reminisced.

"Uh...right."

"Do you really think I would forget the most wonderful time period in my life?"

"Probably not if your memory is as sharp as you claim."

"Well then...now do you remember a certain someone who used to have a crush on you?"

Oscar stared at Kieran.

"Someone had a...crush on me? I don't remember that..."

"...Are you serious? You forgot?" Kieran asked, disbelief written all across his face.

"Yes. I don't remember liking anyone...or anyone liking me. I do remember you and Crispin fighting over this one girl though...I don't remember her name ."

Kieran stiffened at the mention of the 'Accursed One's' name.

"Yes...that fight...you really don't remember why that fight started?"

"No. I just remember you and Crispin always at each other's throats for about a week or two."

**_Flashback..._**

"Hey Kieran, look over there!" Kirk called out to him one day during an archery lesson.

Kieran was concentrating extremely hard on his target. He lost his concentration thanks to Kirk.

"KIRK YOU CURR! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY CONCENTRATION!!" he bellowed, whipping around.

"Whoa, Kieran. Calm down. Lookie over there," he smiled.

He followed Kirk's gaze and his jaw dropped to the ground and beyond.

"She's pretty right? I heard her name was Iris."

Iris was one of the girl recruits. She was extremely skilled with swords, bows and horsemanship. She had long dark lavender hair and deep violet eyes. Her armor was a light purple and white and she was riding on a white mare.

"Kieran...earth to Kieran are you still there?" Kirk asked, waving his hand in front of Kieran's eyes.

"Uh...yeah..." he replied.

"Kieran...shut your mouth man. You're starting to drool."

He immediately snapped out of his daze and turned back to the target he was supposed to be hitting.

"Love at first sight, eh Kieran?" Kirk teased.

"Silence or I will shoot you instead of the target."

"Oh...ok," Kirk said, sidling off to where Oscar was practicing.

"Hey Oscar...didja check out the ladies over there?" he asked as Oscar made another bullseye.

"Hm? Oh, yes I saw them practicing over there."

"So...what'd you think?"

"Think? I haven't really been paying attention to them like you and Kieran, I've actually been trying to do what we were told," he scolded.

"Aww...Oscar you are such a stiff!!" Kirk said heading back over to his target and picking his bow up.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls began to migrate over to where the boys were practicing. 

"Hey, Iris, I saw you checking out those guys over there!! So which one do you think is cutest?" a girl named Claire teased.

Iris blushed slightly.

"Well...I guess they all are cute in their own way but..."

"But what? I kinda like the guy over there...next to that jerk Crispin..." Claire said.

She was pointing at Kirk, who had expertly hit the bullseye.

"He's cute...but I kinda like the guy over THERE..." Iris pointed.

"Really? Have you ever talked to him before?" Claire asked.

"No, but I've seen him around a lot. He's always so polite, unlike Crispin. I swear, the next time he tries to hit on me, I'm gonna feather his behind so much that he looks like a deranged peacock..." Iris said angrily.

Claire laughed. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I would so help you do that!! He is such a womanizer, and he needs to be put in this place! I think they're done for the day...shall we go say hello?" Claire smiled.

"Um...I'm not sure. I guess we could, but I'm going to the barn first."

"Alright, I'll meet ya back here!"

Iris clucked to her horse and began to lead her back to the barn. As soon as she was put away, she headed back toward the training field.

"Hey, Iris."

She turned around. Crispin was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her. He had short brown hair and cold black eyes.

"Hello...Crispin," Iris said through gritted teeth.

_Why the hell did he have to show up now_? she thought.

"I saw you eyeing us during practice."

"I wasn't looking at you."

"Oh really, that's what it seemed like."

He moved off the wall and put his arm around her.

"Get your arm off of me before I stab your eyes out with my sword," she said, putting her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he sighed, taking his arm off of her.

"Because I don't like you and you refuse to accept the fact that I don't want to be with you!" she said as she began to walk away.

He was about to say something, but decided against it and let her go. As she rounded the corner, she ran into Claire.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into that jerk Crispin. I threatend to stab his eyes out and he left me alone."

"Good!! Someone needs to teach him a lesson!!! Now...the guys are done training for today...shall we go?" Claire smiled.

"Yes we shall."

Claire led Iris over to where Oscar, Kieran and Kirk were standing. Kirk was the first to notice them.

"Well hello ladies!! What brings you to talk to misfits like us on such a wonderous day?" he joked.

"Oh Kirk, you're so funny! We just came here to say hi," Claire laughed.

"Why thank you ma'am. I believe you know my partner's in crime?"

Oscar nodded politely to them both. Kieran stood, stupified for a few seconds. After Kirk elbowed him, he came back to life.

"Hello! Nice to meet you both!" he said brightly.

"Nice to meet you too!! I am Claire if you didn't know, and this is Iris!" she said, introducing herself and Iris.

"So, how's your training been?" Kirk asked.

"It's great!! We have the day after tomorrow off! What about you guys?" Claire asked.

"So do we. You think we should do something together?"

"That would be great!! We could go on a picnic or something!! And you guys outnumber us girls, I'm going to bring another one of my friends!" Claire said happily.

"One for each of us, eh?" Kirk joked.

"Yeah. Seriously."

Kirk, Kieran and Oscar looked at each other.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Claire asked, confused.

"Uh...no..." Oscar replied.

"Well then it's all settled!! We shall see you the day after tomorrow!!" Claire said, happily waving good bye with Iris in tow.

Kirk, Kieran and Oscar stood there, stupified.

"WOW."

"You can say that again," Kieran said.

Kirk and Kieran turned to Oscar, who was still in the stupified stance.

"She wowed ever charismatic Oscar into a complete stupor!! She's good!" Kirk laughed.

Kieran soon joined in. Oscar suddenly snapped back to reality.

"I forgot to ask her if I should bring anything! I'll have to ask her tomorrow..." he said, completely unaware of Kieran and Kirk.

He walked back to the bunkhouse without them.

Kieran and Kirk laughed harder.

"THAT IS HILARIOUS!!! He was obviously completely caught off guard by her bluntness!!" Kirk howled.

"What're you two losers laughing about?" came a cold voice from behind.

They both stopped laughing.

"That's what I thought. You two lamers stay away from Iris or you'll be eating the pointy end of an arrow shaft for you next meal," Crispin threatened.

Kieran flushed red.

"Who in Ashera's name said you owned her? It doesn't look like she's interested in you, you stuck up jerk! How dare you tell us to stay away from anyone??!!!" Kieran yelled, infuriated.

Crispin grabbed pushed him up against one of the targets.

"Iris is MINE. You set one measly finger on her and I'll feather you so much you look like a common farm chicken," he growled.

Kieran shoved him away.

"C'mon Kirk. We don't need to be dealing with this derranged maniac."

Kirk followed Kieran back to the bunkhouse.

* * *

"Well, Iris, you finally get your chance to talk to him!! Are you excited?" Claire asked on the way back the the woman's bunkhouses.

"Did you have to be so blunt? I think you freaked the poor guys out," Iris said, shaking her head. "You even freaked ME out."

Claire blushed.

"I'm sorry, but being blunt was easiest with those guys. I'm pretty sure they appreciated it. Kirk knows how blunt I can be when it really counts!"

"So...how long have you been seeing Kirk?" Iris asked slyly.

"What makes you think...I've been seeing him?" Claire stammered, blushing a bright red.

"It's kinda obvious isn't it? He acted like he knew you pretty well."

"PLEASE don't tell anyone...we want to keep it secret ok? Just do this one favor for me?"

Iris sighed.

"Alright, I do owe you anyways. Thanks a lot."

Claire brightened up.

"Thank you!! You won't regret it!" she squealed as she hugged Iris.

"Ok...hopefully...I get to talk to him a little more..."

"Oh...you mean Oscar?'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!! Plot twist!! You all probably thought she liked Kieran right? I fooled you! Well, hopefully some of you that is...well, I shall begin work on chapter four as soon as I can!! Thank you to all my reviewees!! It is much appreciated!! Guten Nacht! (Since it really is night when I completed this, just like the chapter before it...)**


	4. Oscar's OCDness

**I am glad the last two chapters were such big hits...it's very cool!! Now it is time for chapter four!! So, let's get started!! As you should all know, I do not own Fire Emblem, just my OC's that I made up out of thin air...now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Oscar's OCD-ness**

"Well, I talked to Claire and she said you could bring anything you'd like. Just make enough for six people," Kirk said the next afternoon during Norman's extremely boring lecture about proper shield care techniques.

"Ok, I shall get to work on that early tomorrow morning. Will you two help me?" Oscar asked, trying to stay focused even though he was bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just to tell you, I'm not the best cook in the world," Kirk replied.

"What about you Kieran?"

"QUIET," he hissed, actually trying to pay attention.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, because you're gonna help anyways."

"I SAID BE SILENT," Kieran hissed angrily.

At that exact moment, Norman was walking by.

"Nice to see you paying attention recruits," he praised.

"Thank you sir," Oscar, Kieran and Kirk mumbled.

"Anyways...she said we're gonna be leaving early in the morning so we have more time to hang out," Kirk continued after Norman passed.

"How EARLY exactly," Kieran whispered angrily.

"Like Five o'clock early. So we need to get up and get everything done before then."

"I'll have to get up at around three then!! That's hardly enough time to get ready!"

Kieran and Kirk stared at Oscar.

"Three? Are you serious?"

"Yes! I need plenty of time to cook, and that should be enough, granted you two are around to help..."

"Do we have to?" Kieran mumbled.

"Yes. Now we shall meet in the kitchen at a quarter till three, ok?"

"Fine, fine...we shall," Kirk replied.

Kieran just grumbled.

* * *

"Iris...are you sure about this? I mean, I've never cooked in my life!!!" Claire whined during swordsmanship. 

"It's not fair if we make them provide everything, so we'll have to cook something..." Iris replied.

"Well...I can...cook a few things..." a shy red-head spoke up.

"Really? That'll make everything so much easier!!"

The red-head smiled. Her name was Bridget. She had long red curls and dark blue eyes.

"I'm not the best...but I'll do my best!"

"Good!! Now as soon as we're done for the day, we're going into town," Iris said, practicing the sword stance that they were supposed to be practicing anyway.

"What do we need to get?" Claire asked.

"Just some things. We should be able to carry it all without help."

* * *

"Ummm...Oscar, what exactly do we need to get?" Kirk asked as he followed Kieran into town. 

Oscar had dragged them from the bunkhouse to help him carry all the ingridients they would be needing. They weren't very happy to tell the truth. They thought that they were supposed to help cook, not be pack mules. Kieran especially, was fuming.

"A PACK MULE?? ME OF ALL PEOPLE, A STUPID PACK MULE??? I THINK YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND OSCAR!" he roared as they left the bunkhouse.

"Keep your voice down Kieran!! It's not that bad...you can put your manly muscles to work!" Kirk hissed.

Some of the younger recruits stared in horror at Kieran, who was so red he put a tomato to shame.

"WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT??" he yelled at the scared recruits.

He scattered the recruits like scared chickens with one gaze.

"Kieran...calm down. You scared all the young ones away."

Kieran took a deep breath and the tomato he put to shame suddenly stole the lime light again to reign supreme once more! Ahem...back to the story.

Oscar led them to a small store in the middle of town to buy fresh fruits and veggies. To make a long story short...they were there for a VERY long time.

_Two hours later..._

"CAN'T YOU JUST GRAB SOME??? YOU'VE LOOKED AT EVERY SINGLE TOMATO THERE IS!!!" Kieran exploded.

Kirk sighed.

"Oscar...do you have OCD or something?"

Oscar stopped.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well...you checked every tomato over TWICE," Kirk started.

"YOU CHECKED EVERY GOD FORSAKEN PIECE OF LETTUCE," Kieran chipped in, his impatience showing.

"And you buffered every apple available to a gleaming shine so bright you temporarily blinded Kieran, causing him to run head long into the signpost over there...and y-"

"Ok, ok I get it. I might be obsessive or some things," Oscar sighed, polishing a not so bright tomato (the one in the limelight made it feel bad so it lost its gleam), "But I do not have OCD."

Kieran threw his hands in the air.

"That is it!! I've officially had enough!"

He grabbed the list Oscar had an began grabbing the random items off the list, not even checking to see if the fruits or veggies were bruise free and whatnot. He then proceeded to hastily pay for the items, shove the bag into Oscar's arms and stomp away.

"Oh dear..."

"Oh dear indeed," Kirk echoed, adding 'indeed' to the end of the sentence.

"Well, there is one more thing we need to pick up," Oscar said, handing the bag to Kirk.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I need some fresh meat. We better head to the butcher's before he closes..."

* * *

"I don't have OCD my sacred ass," Kieran fumed as he stomped back up to the castle. 

He was extremely angry, liable to blow up at anything that looked at him the wrong way. It just so happens that the recruits from before were hanging out on the road, wanting to play a little joke upon anyone who was unfortunate enough to come across them. And it just so happens that Kieran was headed right into their trap. Here's an equation for you:

Kieran+TrapInsanely Angry

The kids didn't notice that it was the same guy who had scattered them like chickens, so they prepared to watch him fall into a giant hole they had just dug and laugh in the face of whoever was dumb enough to fall into it. And so they watched Kieran fall into the hole, heard him scream every cuss word imaginable, and then proceeded to run over to the edge of the hole to laugh, only to be horrified. They gave each other scared looks as Kieran, who's face had reached a new shade of red, scrambled out of the hole and proceeded to chase them, sending them scrambling up the hill, trying to get back to their safe bunkhouse. Kieran was so angry, he was oblivious to the people coming down the hill, and sped by them almost knocking one of them over.  
-----------------------------  
"Wasn't that...Kieran??" asked Claire as she steadied herself after almost getting knocked over by the angry Kieran.

"I...think so," Iris replied wide eyed.

The girls had finally gotten off for the day so they were headed to town to do their shopping. As they headed into town, they saw Oscar and Kirk.

"Hey Kirk!!" Claire waved.

"Hello ladies! You headed into town?" he greeted.

"Yep!! We're gonna do our shopping for tomorrow! You guys already done?"

"Yeah...and by the way, have you seen Kieran?"

"Oh yeah, he ran passed us up on the hill chasing some little kids and looking extremely angry."

"Oh dear...we'll then we best be going. See you in the morning," Oscar said, heading up the hill to the castle.

"What was wrong with Kieran anway?" Iris asked Kirk as he started to follow after Oscar.

"Oh...nothing really. He just got really impatient and left us to finish the shopping alone."

_Back at the castle..._

"I HAVE YOU NOW YOU LITTLE BRATS!!" Kieran yelled triumphantly.

He had finally caught up with the little kids that had made him fall into a hole, and it was payback time! And as they say, payback is a BITCH! The little recruits cowered in fear, backed into a corner. As Kieran took a step forward...BOOM. One of the smaller kids kicked him in the shin.

"You're a meanie!"

"Owww!! You little brat!!" he yelled, cradling his shin.

He stood up and prepared to step forward again when the only girl of the group kicked him...in a particularly PAINFUL spot.

"My mommy told me that bad men like you go to hell in a handbasket!" she squeaked.

Kieran was sprawled on the ground holding his shin...and the other spot.

"Damn...brats," he croaked.

"Kieran? Is that you?"

Oscar ran up beside him.

"Are you ok? Who did this to you?"

"Some little punks..."

"You were beaten up...by children?"

"YES. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM???"

"Umm...no," Oscar said, stifling a laugh.

"OSCAR YOU CURR!! IF YOU MENTION THIS TO ANYONE I SHALL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB. ARE WE CLEAR???"

"Crystal."

_Back at the bunkhouse..._

"What took you guys so long?" Kirk asked as Oscar helped Kieran through the door.

"Nothing, Kieran just tripped over a stray bucket...that's all," Oscar replied setting Kieran in a chair.

"Seriously? I never knew the Almighty Kieran to be so clumsy," Kirk joked.

"SILENCE OR I WILL PUT A BUCKET OVER YOUR HEAD AND BEAT IT WITH A PADDLE."

"Touchy aren't we? Oh well."

* * *

"Did you have to bring up the whole me getting beat up by children?"

"Yes."

"Oscar, you may seem to be so nice, but underneath you are pure EVIL."

"Now, now Kieran it's all in the past."

"...You are the worst knight I've ever heard of and you are extremely WEIRD. You get beaten up by children and your stupid manly pride is stupid," came a random blurb from the ever sadistic Soren.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU GIRLY...MAGE BOY!! AT LEAST I HAVE MANLY PRIDE, UNLIKE YOU, YOU WOMAN!!!" Kieran exploded.

* * *

**Sorry, Soren has to be included since he is pure awesomness! xD Thanks to AngelicDragonPuppy for the idea to put Soren in Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	5. Crispin Plus Pie Equals?

**I apologize from the bottom of my heart for how long it took me to update Knighthood!! Es tut mir leid!! I feel terrible about the wait all my fans had to endure for this chapter...I seriously, seriously apologize!! I will make this chapter as long and as funny as I possibly can to make up for all the time you frothed at the mouth, eagerly awaiting this chapter, but it never came! Please save your stabby tendencies and flamers until later! As you know, I do not own Fire Emblem, just the few OC's that I created out of thin air.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crispin Plus Pie Equals?**

"Are we done yet?" Kieran complained as he yawned for the thousandth time that morning.

The sun hadn't even risen above the horizon, so it was still completely pitch black outside, with the tiniest bit of light from the slightly wanning moon and the very few stars that decided to show up for duty that night.

"Kieran...you asked that barely thirty seconds ago. And the answer remains the same from the last twenty thousand times you asked before that. NO WE ARE NOT DONE," Oscar sighed as he perfected the rest of the exquisite food he was preparing for that days picnic.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go grab a horse so we can pack all this stuff? Unless you want to carry it that is..." Kirk said after a few minutes of silence.

Kieran grumbled, but he slowly rose from the sack of potatoes he had been sitting on for the past two hours. When he walked outside, he right away wished he was back inside near the fire. It was FREEZING outside in the wee hours of the morning. But he had to grin and bear it, otherwise he would never hear the end of it and would be forced to carry most of the food that was being prepared. He jogged quickly over to the barn and into the warmth of the building. After quietly shutting the door behind him, he headed down the isle to find his horse, a very reliable stallion aptly named Pride. He was a milky brown and was as cuddly as a bunny rabbit! Well maybe not that cuddly, but you get the picture. He fed Pride and while he waited for him to finish his food, he began to groom him to pass the time. The horse seemed to really enjoy getting pampered.

"You are beyond spoiled you know that?" he grumbled lovingly to his horse.

"Who's there?" came a voice from a stall father down.

Kieran froze and his hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword. Stealthily, he pulled out his sword and made his way out of Pride's stall to the source of the mysterious voice. What he didn't know that at that exact same moment, another person had drawn their sword and was preparing to attack just the same. After a brief pause, both Kieran and the other person jumped out into the open and their swords crossed.

"Kieran?" came the surprised statement from Claire.

"Claire...? What're you doing in here?" came Kieran's suprised reply.

"I was readying Iris' horse for later this morning...but what were YOU doing in here?"

"The same, but I'm readying my own horse."

They hadn't realized that their swords were still crossed. They both hastily re-sheathed their swords.

"Well...I think I'd better be getting back to my horse..."

"Umm...yeah me too! See ya in a while!" Claire said as she went back to tending to Iris' horse.

Kieran finished grooming Pride and quickly saddled him up. After waiting a few minutes, he decided to go check up on Oscar and Kirk to see if they were somewhat finished with the lunch. He despised wasting so much time on food, but had shut his mouth to avoid further complications. As long as it was edible, he didn't really care, but Kirk and Oscar had other plans. They had chastised him and gave him the longest lecture of his life on the importance of making a good impression, preparing good food and whatnot, and to make a long story short, his eardrums wanted to bleed afterwards. After making the long, cold trek back to the kitchen, he threw the door open and shut it with a slam. Both Kirk and Oscar jumped out of their skins.

"KIERAN! I had a knife in my hand!! Don't do that!" Oscar scolded, waving the butcher knife he was holding in Kieran's face.

He chuckled.

"Oscar you yell like a fish wife."

"Kieran...I have a knife in my hand or didn't you notice?"

"Ok, ok I get it. Are you almost done? If my horse gets any sores from that saddle you will be VERY sorry."

"We're almost done, no need to worry. Just go get Pride and we'll load him up," Kirk replied.

Kieran grumbled, but did as he was told. On his way there, he was almost run over by Iris' horse. Claire was desperately trying to pull the mare, but it wasn't working out that way. More like the mare was trying to pull Claire instead. Kieran grabbed the lead rope and tugged it a little. The horse stopped and nuzzled his hand.

"THANK YOU!! She decided she wanted to misbehave while I wasn't looking!" Claire thanked him, exasperated.

"No thanks needed. Just be more careful from now on."

He continued on into the barn and lead Pride out of his stall to be loaded up.

_Meanwhile..._

"Kieran is such a sweetheart! Bridget, you are way lucky!"

The red-head blushed.

"Really? I heard he was an arrogant clod with a brain the size of a peanut...not that I believed Crispin, mind you."

Claire whipped around.

"How can you even acknowledge what came out of that arrogant bastard's mouth?!"

Her face started turning red.

"Well, you didn't let me finish. I didn't believe anything that came out of Crispin's mouth after I acutally met and talked to Kieran, as subtle as the conversation was. Crispin is just full of hot air anyway."

She looked expectantly in the oven.

"Is it done yet?" Bridget asked after a few mintues.

"YES!! FINALLY!" Iris cried out triumphantly, pulling on some oven mitts to grab the delectible cherry pie she had baked way early that morning.

"YAYE!! Now it has to cool off for a while?" Claire asked.

"Yeah...and it should be ok to bring with us when we actually leave. Now to prepare everything else..." Iris replied a bit absentmindedly as she began to bustle around the kitchen readying things to be packed.

"Well...Lady is waiting outside...is there anything I can do?" Claire asked a few minutes later.

"Ummm...can you NICELY pack these onto her saddle? Make sure they don't get crushed either," Iris said, putting a pile of packages in Claire's awaiting arms.

"Ummm...but that wasn't really what I had in mind..."

_Meanwhile once more..._

"What are those dopes up to?" Crispin hissed to Erik from his hiding spot under the window of the kitchen.

"They're...cooking it looks like."

Crispin growled.

"Feh...let's go see what the girls are doing in the wee hours of the morning..." he said, stealthily making his way across the field to where the girl's were at.

Erik followed EXTREMELY noisily.

"DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP HALF THE CASTLE??? SILENCE OR I WILL SILENCE YOU FOR GOOD!" Crispin hissed threateningly.

Erik gave him a scared look and tried to be quieter.

"That's better...now..."

He stealthily made it under the window of the other kitchen. He could smell the most tempting aroma's wafting out the open window.

"Look..a pie..." Erik whispered as he neared the window.

"You touch it and you will lose your hand, got it?" Crispin growled.

Erik gave him an indignant look and turned away to keep a look out for anyone who wasn't welcome, or so it seemed. But what he was ACTUALLY doing was eyeing the pie. It looked so good, and he just had to have it. He planned to make it all his when Crispin wasn't looking, and he wasn't gonna share it either. It was just sitting there, unguarded and seemingly unwanted, or so he thought. Crispin was concentrated on something inside the building, so he sneakily snuck his hand up to the pie and pulled. Instead of falling into his hand, it fell onto Crispin's face. And boy was he ANGRY.

"YOU FOOL!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" he screamed.

But he was just screaming into thin air. Erik was long gone.

"CRISPIN?? WHAT IN ASHERA'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY PIE??!!" Iris screamed as she looked down out the window.

She had a frying pan in her hand and a look that would kill.

"Ummm...I have no clue."

"I WILL KILL YOU!!" she yelled, jumping out the window.

He took off running as she swung at his head with the frying pan. It barely skimmed the top of his head, but it made contact. He howled in pain all while sprinting and holding his shoulder.

"ERIK I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR!!! IF I FIND YOU, YOU WILL BECOME A PIN CUSHION!!!" Crispin bellowed as he ran.

Erik sniggered.

_What a fool. No one get's the best of me without payback!_ he thought.

* * *

**As I said, I really am seriously sorry it took me so long to update but I finished!! I hope it was to your liking!! Review please!**


End file.
